lily and sev
by opheliewrites
Summary: it was them against the world. a poem and drabble that i've chosen to divide into two seperate chapters. for the quidditch league fanfiction competition, round two. lowercase intended.
1. poem

**for the national quidditch league fanfiction competition**

**round two**

**prompt: severus snape brooding must be mentioned somewhere in your story.**

* * *

severus snape is a man

who has always been very

very

very

much alone until lily evans decided it would be great fun

to talk to him

and look at him

and smile at him

and ruin his life

by being beautiful, extraordinary, and _unattainable_

she was a red leaf

in a sea of brown

the remnants of autumn that are carried away

by the winter wind

she was something _special_

in a sea of dull individuals

the remnants of childhood that are carried away

by him

she was the lily

that was just a bit taller

than all the others; the one your eye was drawn to

because it was different

and maybe just a little more beautiful

lily was special and lily was unique, and severus told her so

severus was clever and severus was different , and lily told him so

lily was brave and lily was a gryffindor, the old hat told her so

severus was a death eater and severus was scum, the world told him so

lily was a "mudblood" and lily was "filth", and severus told her so

he regretted it

severus snape is a half-blood (since blood status matters so much)

who will sit alone on the floor

until dawn, **brooding** away

even when people tell him to go to sleep

and stop thinking about that mudblood

but severus snape is also a man

who will do no such thing

because he loves this grime

he loves what you call the dirt underneath your feet

and he loves it very dearly, at that

severus snape is a half-blood (who blood status means nothing to anymore – it never did)

who will sit alone on the floor

until dawn,** brooding** away

even when his mind tells him to go home

and try to forget about that mudblood, that beautiful dead mudblood

but severus snape is also a man

who will do no such thing

because he loved her

he _loves_ her

he loves this grime

he loves the dirt underneath your feet

and he loves it very dearly, at that

severus snape is a man

who is now again very

very

very

much alone

and he wishes lily evans were here

and have great fun ruining his life

by talking to him

and looking at him

and smiling at him

but it is now that she is truly unattainable

because she is gone

and severus has been left very

very

very

much alone

harry potter is a boy

who has always been very

very

very

much alone

and severus wishes

that he were not

because maybe he wouldn't be

either

if harry potter's cause for loneliness

was still alive


	2. drabble

"you're special and she's ordinary. she's jealous," said severus, turning on his side to look at lily.

"severus, that's mean," she replied, but lily could not hide the smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"it's true. she's average and you're _magical." _

lily sighed contentedly at the word "magic." she couldn't wait to go to hogwarts and do _magic_. finally learn to really, really control it. she was alright at managing her powers now, but she couldn't wait to get a wand and cast spells, do magic whenever she felt like it and become a real witch – she didn't like that she was called a witch, truthfully, but she kept that to herself. all it is is that it reminded her of the green women with all the warts that people dressed as for halloween. she had green eyes, but not green skin. lily wasn't _that _much of a freak. well, lily evans was never a truly freak at all. she was much of a freak as severus – well, no. severus _was_ sort of a freak, and she means this in the nicest way possible. really, she does. it's just that he comes from the worst part of the neighborhood, with his long, greasy black hair, and is always acting so mysterious. he was friendless before he met her because he was… _freakish_. but lily doesn't mind. in fact, she loves it. her eyes smiled as she looked at severus and he noticed. he'd remember that look on her face, that look of… happiness. happiness and nothing else.

the smile in her almond shaped orbs was gone when he held her for the last time. her green eyes were no longer green, but grey. cold. empty. _dead_. her body was limp and she was getting colder, but the warmth and adrenaline still lingered slightly, making lily feel clammy. severus rocked back and forth, back and forth, holding her, pleading for her to come back. he wished they were back underneath the big tree in simpler times, before slytherin, gryffindor, mudblood. all there was then was acceptance and friendship. all there is now is a dead woman and a useless baby crying in its crib. will it ever _shut up?_

"he has her eyes," dumbledore had said.

no, severus thinks bitterly, he doesn't. he thinks they look more the sick green of the avada kedavra curse. no one knew lily's eyes better than he did, and those were not hers. their memories must have gone bad, everyone who'd know lily. he, however, would never forget her eyes. he loves those eyes. they've burned their way into his mind like acid, bright green acid. they were the last thing he saw and the first thing he thought about when he saw harry for the first time. famous because his parents died for him… famous harry potter. look at him, enjoying all the glory that he doesn't deserve. it was his mother that saved his life. severus feels that it should've been harry and not his lily. he beats himself up for it, but it's true… he can't very much help that he loved her and would do anything to have her back, can he?


End file.
